


Get Well Soon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Dean, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and Castiel helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsunechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunechan/gifts).



_Author's Note: This is a gift for KitsuneChan who requested a Destiel sickfic c: I hope she likes it! Original Prompt/Suggestion: "Some light Destiel please!" And i haven't really written any SPN fics before (due to me just starting season seven after a few months of procrastinating on watching) So this fic basically has nothing to do with the plot what-so-ever. Its just a cute lil thing so here <3_

 

"How can i help?"

 "You can leave me _alone_."

 "You're hot. Above the normal temperature. And you keep throwing up in the toilet."

 "I'm fine."

 "Dean, i don't think drinking is going to help it either. I'd suggest going back to sleep."

 

 Its day two of the flu- or thats what Dean had supposed. He hadn't been sick in months, so a sudden outburst of whatever the hell this was hit him harder than he would have expected. It started when he suddenly was coughing, his throat hurt, and then he started to puke all over the place. Dean, at first, thought it had been the drinks he had had the night before, but he had a high tolerance to that kind of stuff. That couldn't be it.

 "If you don't go, i'll get you sick, too."

 "I cannot get human illnesses."

 Dean rolled his eyes with a cough.

 

 Castiel walked out of Dean's sight, and Dean had thought that he took the hint and left to go help Sam or something; but of course, a few minutes later Castiel came back into the Motel 'living room' with a thermometer in hand. 

 "Put this in your mouth and wait for it to beep."

 "Damn it- i told-"

 Cas didn't wait for Dean to say more, as he put it under his tongue as he tried to talk. 

 

 "Definately a fever. Your temperature is at 102."

 "You think?"

 "Yes. Let me get you a cold washcloth." 

 "Cas, stop." Dean took a hold of the angel's sleeve and held it before he could walk away. "I've had a fever before, i'm not going to die."

 "I'm worried about you."

 Dean let a smile come across his lips. "I know, but i promise i'm okay. I'd tell you if i was going to die." 

 Castiel tilted his head and then nodded. However, as he turned to go, Dean didn't let go of his sleeve; Cas looked back at him, his face now at the TV.

 

 "...stay."

 


End file.
